icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWas a Pageant Girl
iWas a Pageant Girl is the 11th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. It was supposed to originally air January 9th, 2010, but aired instead on January 29, 2010. Plot Sam admits to her friends that she's a former child beauty pageant contestant, and she pushes Carly into competing against her old rival, LeAnn Carter. When Sam finds out she is allowed to compete in the pageant, she steals Carly's dress and enters herself, supported by Carly. She does well at first with a speech about "Ending world hunger - for the children". Next is the talent audition, and Sam meets her old dancing coach, Ernie. She does a 1940's-style dance routine with him, and Sam wins first place. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie double-date and change their plans to play a game called, "What Am I?" instead of going rock-climbing. Eventually, their dates leave out of fustration. After the pageant, the girls try to get the guys attention, and because the guys are too wrapped up in their game, Carly reveals Freddie's card and Sam reveals Spencer's card. The two guys are annoy ed and decide to start over. Notes *The episode that was shown instead, "iMake Sam Girlier", was shown with a series of other TV episodes featuring Jennette McCurdy: As a guest star in the new True Jackson: VP episode “True Drama,” as well reruns of Malcolm in the Middle episodes "If Boys Were Girls" and "Buseys Take a Hostage." *Dan Schneider said in his blogs that Sam was supposed to admit having pushed LeAnn down the stairs, but it was cut out so Sam wouldn´t seem too violent. *One of the girls is from Yakima, first mentioned in iWanna Stay With Spencer. *A pageant contestant can be heard saying her name is "Quinn Pensky." This is of course a reference to the Zoey 101 character who, in one of the episodes (Silver Hammer Society), says she used to compete in pageants too. The voice, however, sounds nothing like the original Quinn. *Another contestant says her name is Lisa Lillian, named after Dan Schneider´s wife (aka "Hungry Girl"). *Jennette McCurdy did all the dancing as stated in Dan Schneider's Fun Facts on the episode. *This episode can be seen on the iCarly DVD" iSpace Out." This is the 3rd time Sam wears a dress. First being iMake Sam Girlier, then the iCarly Awards. *Lane Moorefield, who plays "Lane Moorefield" on Victorious, plays Sam's dance coach. "Hobo" Running Gag There are two references to hobos in the episode. There is a running gag in the show referencing hobos: *Sam's dancing teacher, Ernie, is dressed as a hobo in a talent competition for a Late Night Train wait while dancing. *At the end, Freddie puts on a new guessing card and the card's word is hobo. Quotes the web cast. '' '''Carly': Do you want to break something else? Sam: Like Freddie's arm? Freddie's leg? Freddie's face? Freddie: Aww, Sam, if you're in love with me, just say so! Sam: Nyeeaahh! Freddie: Nyeeaahh! Sam is throwing a tantrum. Freddie: You know you're gonna give in... Carly: Not this time! screams louder. Freddie: In 5, 4, 3, 2... to Carly Carly: Alright, I'll be in the stupid pageant! Sam shows her mom's fake boob insertions for Carly to use. Carly: It's a beauty pageant, not a "booby" pageant! copies Sam doing a tantrum because Freddie won't agree to a double-date Freddie: Spencer, I'm not gonna be... Carly: (Copying Freddie from earlier.) In 5, 4, 3, 2... Freddie: (sighs) Okay! and Sam just arrived at the pageant. Sam: I wonder if anyone here is gonna remember me. Girl'' Sam, freezes in horror: Mom? Mom!? Mom??!! Samantha Puckett!!! ''girl and her mother run away screaming. Carly: I think they remember you. Sam strips Carly of her dress and shoes, so Sam can appear in the pageant instead. Sam: I feel hot. Carly: I feel violated! LeAnn Carter: Do great tonight! Sam: Don't tell me what to do!!! Sam:an introduction to the jury My name's Samantha Puckett, I'm from Seattle and I love fried chicken!! ' ' Spencer: Can I be spread or squirted? Freddie: Got to pick one or the other. Spencer: Can I be squirted? Freddie: Yes. Spencer: Am I a waffle? Freddie: '''No, you don't squirt waffles! '''Spencer:' '''Am I a fruit? '''Freddie': On what planet are there squirtable fruits?! Spencer: A planet I wanna live on!!!! View Gallery for this episode here 310 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia